Ella es mìa
by michifteentitan
Summary: Jack se enfrenta a muchos y desagradables cambios en su casa. Su madre ya no juega con èl como antes, sus padres parecen volverse locos poco a poco, y la panza de su madre no para de crecer. Asustado y triste, el pequeño se pregunta que habrà hecho para merecerlo; sin embargo, èl no sabe que una pequeña sorpresa le espera, una sorpresa que èl querrà por siempre.


_No, lo siento querido._

Esa era una de las respuestas que màs escuchaba el pequeño Jack Overland de la boca de su adorada madre. Y eso lo ponìa muy triste. Desde hacìa meses, poco a poco, Mary Overland habìa dejado de jugar con su hijo Jackson, sin explicaciòn aparente alguna.

Jack, despuès de recibir la negativa de nueva cuenta, saliò del cuarto de su mami y se dirigiò hacia el patio de su casa, donde habìa unos postes delgados de madera de los que colgaban cuerdas donde su madre solìa tender la ropa recièn lavada. Ahora èstos estaban vacìos, por lo que el chiquillo tenìa todo el espacio posible para jugar. Solo. Otra vez.

Tomò su yoyo de madera; enredò el grueso e incomòdo hilo alrededor de su dedo ìndice y empezò a subirlo y bajarlo àgilmente. Pronto se aburriò de eso, asì que lo dejò tirado a un lado. Molesto, lo pateò, haciendo que el juguete rodara un par de metros.

Simplemente no podìa entenderlo. Jackson sabìa que no siempre se portaba bien, pero su mamà nunca le negaba un buen rato de diversiòn, a no ser de que lo hubiera castigado propiamente. Tomò una varita seca que habìa en el suelo y empezò a hacer garabatos con ella en la tierra.

Ùltimamente, Overland podìa notar como ella pasaba cada vez màs tiempo comiendo y menos tiempo con èl. De por sì era difìcil no ver mucho a su papà debido a su trabajo de leñador, ahora todo era peor pues no tenìa absolutamente a nadie con quièn jugar. Pasaba sus tardes solitario, jugando en el patio o explorando.

Sin embargo, el chicuelo aùn albergaba esperanzas. Pascua era al dìa siguiente y eso significaba pasar toda una mañana entera con mamà, en su parte favorita del bosque, un pequeño rincòn secreto que estaba lleno con arbustos de moras silvestres y àrboles perfectos para escalar.

Ella nunca, _nunca, _se perdìa una Pascua con èl. Su mamà siempre pintaba los huevos cuando èl no estaba presente y los escondìa sin que se diera cuenta. Despuès muy temprano en la mañana, ambos caminaban hasta allì y la mujer se sentaba en la base de un tronco que se habìa caìdo tiempo atràs y observaba a Jack corriendo de un lado a otro buscando los huevos.

A Jack le parecìa muy gracioso la cara de confundida que tenìa ella cuando èl regresaba con la canasta rebosante de huevos, ya que ella no solìa esconder màs que 10. Siempre se cuestionaba de dònde salìan los demàs, pero al ver a su niño tan feliz, dejaba de hacerlo; pues valìa la pena.

Pero, ¿què pasarìa si ella decìa que no de nuevo? ¿Què pasarìa si ella decidìa que no irìan a buscar huevos ese año? Ella le decìa que no a cualquier tipo de diversiòn, ¿còmo podìa estar seguro de que ella harìa algo por Pascua? ¿Què tal si ella decidìa compartir la celebraciòn con su màs reciente amor: la comida?

El niño de cabello castaño abriò los ojos en horror, tan solo imaginàndose la situaciòn. Èl, con su canasta vacìa en la sala de su casa, observando a su mami disfrutar esas enormes fresas que su padre siempre le traìa, cumpliendo sus insistentes antojos.

Serìa horrible, èl no podrìa soportarlo. Pero no podìa pasar, porque ella todavìa le querìa ¿verdad? ¿verdad?

Mientras pensaba, un alto hombre de cabello negro, se acercò a Jack sin que éste lo notara. Tenìa arrugas de la sonrisa alrededor de sus labios, y unas pequeñas canas empezaban a aparecer entre su espeso cabello ondulado.

-Vamos hijo, ya es hora de la cena-.

-Papà ¿mamà quiere màs a la comida que a mì?-preguntò Jack abruptamente sin poder evitarlo. El hombre lo mirò confundido antes de estallar en carcajadas.

-Pero ¿què tonterìas dices, Jackson?-riò el padre- Ni se te ocurra decirle eso a tu madre, solo la haràs enojar, tampoco menciones su vientre, eso serà peor- le diò un par de palmadas en la espalda al niño y lo llevò a dentro de su casa.

Esa era otra cosa. Su amor por la comida era tal, que la panza de su madre habìa crecido a dimensiones jamàs vistas. Parecìa que se habìa comido una sandìa entera, y que èsta no parecìa irse a ningùn lado. Ella disfrutaba mucho de cada platillo que pasaba por sus labios, tanto, que despuès de comer frotaba dulcemente su vientre, como deseàndole buen viaje al postre.

Su madre no podrìa haber cambiado màs, y a Jack no le gustaba ni un poquito. Entraron por la puerta trasera y encontraron a la dulce mujer sirviendo los platos en la mesa. El padre de Jack corriò a su lado y los tomò de sus manos.

-No te esfuerces amor, sièntate- ella le agradeciò con un beso, que hizo que al niño se le revolviera el estòmago. Desde que su barriga comenzò a crecer, Jack tenìa que hacer muchas cosas que su madre solìa hacer antes. Gran parte de su tiempo se la pasaba sentada frente al fuego, con sus pies sobre un taburete; tejiendo calcetines que el castaño odiaba, y que no planeaba agradecer cuando se los regalara. Su madre sabìa que èl no tenìa los pies tan pequeños, y que odiaba el rosa. ¿Por què los hacìa precisamente asì?

Tambièn su padre se habìa vuelto màs meloso y tierno con su esposa. La besaba con màs frecuencia, acariciaba con igual amor su vientre, hacìa cualquier tipo de mandado que ella necesitara, cumplìa con cualquier cosa que ella quisiera comer. Horrorizado, Jack simplemente observaba como sus padres se volvìan locos lentamente, sin poder hacer o decir nada al respecto.

Se sentaron a la mesa, y empezaron a comer el filete y papas que ella habìa cocinado para su familia. Jack escuchò distraìdamente como sus padres conversaban, algo acerca de cansancio y ligeras naùseas. Ese era un tema comùn ùltimamente en la cena.

-Y dime, Jackson ¿còmo estuvo tu dìa?-preguntò jovialmente su padre.

-Aburrido-respondiò indiferente el niño- Solo hice mis tareas y ya-Jack no pudo ver como sus padres intercambiaron miradas preocupadas- Pero no importa, porque mañana es Domingo de Pascua y nos divertiremos mucho, ¿verdad mamà?-la sonrisa volviò a sus labios al mencionar el esperado evento y levantò sus brillantes y enormes ojos castaños hacia la muer.

Sin embargo, ella no tenìa la sonrisa que èl esperaba. Al contrario abriò los ojos, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo. Los extremos de los labios de Jack empezaron a descender.

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntò èl.

-Cielo, yo….me temo que no…...No podremos celebrar Pascua mañana-los ojos de la mujer estaban llenos de culpa y anhelaban que su hijo comprendiera.

-¿Què?- exclamò Overland- Pero ¡siempre celebramos Pascua!-.

-Lo sè, mi vida, pero es que èste año no tuve tiempo de pintar tus huevos. Pero te prometo que el pròximo año…..-.

Sin embargo, Jackson no la dejò terminar, pues inmediatamente saltò de su silla, corriò hacia la puerta y huyò hacia el bosque. A lo lejos, podìa escuchar a sus padres llamàndolo, pero ni loco pensaba volver.

Era el colmo, y lo que màs le dolìa es que en el fondo lo esperaba. Sin embargo, es que èl tambièn esperaba que ella probara que estaba equivocado. Jack esperaba que ella le probara que lo querìa igual que siempre. Sin embargo, no fue asì.

Corriò y corriò hasta que se cansò. Despuès subiò a un àrbol, uno de tronco muy grueso, difìcil de rodear con los cortos y delgados brazos del niño. Estuvo a punto de caerse varias veces mientras escalaba, y se raspò las manos y las rodillas con la àspera madera e incluso con algunas espinas que tenìa, pero no le importò.

Llegò a una rama decentemente alta y libre de espinas y se sentò en ella. Su pecho subìa y bajaba ràpidamente, su cuerpo tratando de recuperar oxìgeno. Jack tratò de tranquilizar su respiraciòn, pero no pudo, pues pronto sollozos empezaron a salir de sus labios. Se rodeò las rodillas con los brazos y dejò salir toda su tristeza y decepciòn.

-Lo sabìa, lo sabìa- lloraba el niñito inconsolable. Y nadie supo nunca, el tiempo que èl se quedò llorando en el bosque solo, inmerso en la oscuridad creciente que traìa la noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un rayo de sol molestaba a Jackson, le daba por completo en los ojos. Gruñò, todavìa muy cansado como para levantarse y exclamò:

- Mamà, ¿puedes cerrar la cortina?-.

Despuès recordò que, en su estado actual, su madre no se levantarìa de su cama, que estaba infinitamente lejos de la de èl, en el cuarto de al lado; para cerrar la cortina y dejarlo dormir un par de horas màs. Por lo que decidiò levantarse y cerrarla el mismo.

Al abrir sus pesados pàrpados, se topò no solo con que no estaba en su cama, sino con que no estaba en su casa. Sujetò firmemente con las manos los lados de la gruesa rama en la que estaba sentado, mientras asustado trataba de recordar como habìa llegado hasta ahì.

Cuando la pelea con sus padres en la noche anterior tomò lugar en su mente, suspirò con alivio. Despuès sintiò la amargura. Aùn ligeramente molesto, Jackson bajò del àrbol, lo cuàl le provocò dolor y ardor en las raspaduras que habìa adquirido al subirlo.

-Feliz Domingo de Pascua- murmurò tristemente- para mì-.

Se quedò quieto un momento mientras pensaba en què hacer. Cuando regresara a su casa, no podrìa ni poner un pie ahì antes de que sus padres empezaran a regañarlo por su conducta del dìa anterior. Ya podìa verse castigado en su cuarto. Probablemente le darìan dos semanas, sin salir, sin juegos y muchas tareas extras.

Suspirò, solo eso le faltaba. Entonces una idea brillò en su inocente mente. Era Domingo de Pascua, ¿por què no trataba de divertirse por su cuenta antes de ser encerrado? No tenìa nada que perder, y si lograba encontrar algunos huevos, quizàs serìa màs llevadero el castigo. Todo es màs llevadero cuando tienes dulces como compañía.

Asì empezò su cacerìa por los deliciosos huevos del Conejo. Recorriò gran parte del Bosque, todo lo que pudo en una hora y no tuvo suerte. Inseguro, decidiò dar una vuelta por el rincòn de su madre y suyo, para ver si de pura casualidad habìa aunque fuese solo uno.

Tampoco tuvo suerte. No habìa huevos. Al menos no para èl. En la lejanìa podìan escucharse los entusiasmados gritos de los otros niños quiènes probablemente estaban llenando sus canastas con deliciosos regalos.

-Genial- se quejò, hablando consigo mismo- Mi mamà no me diò huevos, el Conejo tampoco- se sentò en la base del tronco- ¡Odio esta Pascua!- despuès enterrò su cara entre sus manos, y sollozò quedamente.

Entonces, un ruido se encuchò entre los arbustos, sobresaltando a Overland. Cuando abriò los ojos de nuevo, se topò ante sì una preciosa canasta amarilla llena hasta el tope de los màs hermosos y grandes huevos de Pascua que jamàs habìa visto.

Mentirìa si dijera que no espero a que su madre saliera de entre los àrboles, dicièndole con una sonrisa que lo que dijo en la cena era una broma, y que en realidad si habìa preparado todo para la celebraciòn. Sin embargo, èl seguìa tan solo como antes. Tomò el regalo con sus manos y pudo ver una nota, con elegante letra cursiva que decìa:

-Sè fuerte, amigo.

El Conejo de Pascua.

Jack abriò su boca en su totalidad, maravillado ante el ùnico y singular regalo de Pascua. No solo habìa recibido unos dulces envidiables, sino que se los habìa mandado el mismìsimo Conejo. Eso no tenìa precio alguno.

Con renovada alegrìa, el castaño decidiò que no podìa seguir huyendo de casa màs, y empezò al camino de vuelta. Estaba tan contento, que no le importaba en absoluto si sus padres lo encerraban el resto de su vida.

Poco antes de llegar al pueblo, se encontrò con uno de los amigos de sus padres; parecìa muy aliviado al verlo.

-¡Jackson!- exclamò- Gracias al cielo apareciste. Tus padres te han estado buscando por todas partes-.

El pequeño no respondiò, y siguiò caminando hacia su hogar, siendo seguido por el mismo hombre. Al llegar èste abriò la puerta para èl, y se encontrò a su madre, con los ojos y la nariz roja, en la sala charlando con su tìa Rose.

Jack dejò salir un quejido en su interior. Odiaba a la tìa Rose, era muy chismosa y criticona, ademàs de que sus hijos, eran los primos màs insoportables que cualquier niño podìa tener. Ella parloteaba acerca de còmo sus niños jamàs huirìan de casa, mientras que su hermana sostenìa con una mano un pañuelo bordado sobre sus labios y acariciaba nerviosamente su vientre con la otra.

-¡Mary!- llamò el hombre alegre- Lo encontramos-.

-¡Jack!- exclamò ella, aliviada al verlo. Overland siguiò en silencio, no tenìa nada que decirle a nadie màs- Por amor al cielo, ¿dònde estabas? Me tenìas muy preocupada.

Mentìa, pensò el niño. Cuando ella se preocupaba al ver a Jack subiendo demasiado alto en las ramas o cuando pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de su vista, lo primero que hacìa ella era abrazarlo. La mujer seguìa sentada en donde estaba y no parecìa tener intenciones de ponerse de pie.

-¡Wow Jack!- uno de los odiosos primos de Jack se hizo presente en la sala. Era castaño al igual que èl, solo que su cabello era rizado y tenìa la cara llena de pecas- Esos huevos son enormes, ¿te cambio uno?- le mostrò su canasta casi vacìa que tenìa dulces diminutos y llenos de tierra.

-No-respondiò secamente antes de darse media vuelta y dirigirse a su cuarto.

Antes de que èl pudiera insistir, su madre le preguntò casi a gritos que a dònde creìa que iba.

-A mi cuarto- respondiò sin gritar- Ya sè que estoy castigado-.

Lo ùnico que se escuchò en su casa despuès de su respuesta, fue el portazo que Jack diò, y còmo la tìa Rose lo criticaba, diciendo que era un niño maleducado y grosero. El pequeño se sentò en su cama, dejando a su lado su canasta. Tomò uno de los huevos y lo desenvolviò encontràndose con una rèplica igual hecha de chocolate. La partiò en dos y tomò una de las mitades, y se la empezò a comer.

Eso era tambièn algo que solìa hacer con su madre, partir todos los huevos a la mitad y comerlos juntos; pero ahora que todo habìa cambiado, Jack pensò, no tenìa que compartirlos màs. Se comiò el dulce entero sin disfrutarlo, el chocolate le sabìa amargo en la boca.

Cansado, puso su canasta en su mesita de noche, al lado de su cama. Despuès se recostò, se cubriò con la sàbana y se quedò dormido casi inmediatamente, siendo vencido por una mala noche de sueño en una dura rama.

Horas màs tarde, cuando tuvo el valor de volver a bajar a la sala, se encontrò a su padre preparàndose para salir. En cuanto notò su presencia se acercò a èl, furioso, y lo condujo del hombro hasta donde estaba sentada su madre. Ella se enderezò en su sillòn, alarmada.

-¿No tienes nada que decirle a tu madre?-preguntò èl.

-John….-tratò la mujer de detenerlo, pero èste la interrumpiò con un gesto de la mano.

- ¿Y bien?- insistiò el hombre.

-Lo lamento-murmurò él, pero al ver a su padre preguntar de nuevo, dijo con voz màs fuerte- Lo lamento-.

-Eso pensè- replicò Overland arrodillàndose para estar a la altura de su hijo- Estaràs castigado. Dos semanas, jovencito- de nuevo Mary tratò de intervenir pero el padre no se detuvo- Y haràs TODO lo que tu madre te ordene, ¿entendido?- el pequeño asintiò- Bien, ahora ve afuera y trae madera para el fuego- con una nueva palmada sobre su espalda, Jack saliò hacia el frente de la casa y tomò 3 pedazos de madera del montòn que estaba ahì. El castaño observò como su padre se alejaba, hacha al hombro y volviò a entrar, cerrando la puerta tras de sì.

Puso cuidadosamente los troncos en el fuego y permaneciò allì en silencio, esperando una nueva orden. Èl no podìa verla porque le daba la espalda, pero su madre tenìa la vista fijada en èl, llena de preocupaciòn. Sabìa por lo que èl estaba pasando, y a su edad no debìa ser nada sencillo.

-¿Quieres leer un cuento conmigo?-preguntò, sabiendo lo mucho que a èl le gustaba acurrucarse junto a ella mientras leìan sus libros de aventuras. Jack negò con la cabeza.

-¿Què tal si compartimos un huevo de pascua?-cuestionò de nuevo, sin estar dispuesta a darse por vencida. El pequeño corriò hacia su habitaciòn, y en pocos segundos estuvo de vuelta, uno de sus dulces en mano. Ella sonriò, viéndose victoriosa, y tendiò la mano al niño. Èste puso el huevo en ella, sin embargo, se dio la vuelta inesperadamente y se arrodillò frente al fuego, dàndole la espalda nuevamente.- ¿Què haces?-.

-No tengo hambre- respondiò apenas audiblemente.

-¿Entonces por què me lo das?-dijo ella confundida.

-Tu siempre tienes hambre, estoy seguro que quieres comerlo-.

La mujer sostuvo el objeto entre sus manos, sus colores brillando a la càlida luz del fuego. No estaba segura de còmo decirlo, habìa tanto que explicar y, siendo tan curioso como era, estaba segura de que Jack tendrìa miles de preguntas. Serìa una charla complicada, pero al ver lo desanimado que su pequeño se veìa, supo que no tenìa de otra. Pensò un momento como traer el tema a la casi inexistente conversaciòn, y entonces una idea diò en el blanco.

-Gracias, mi vida. Estoy segura de que Emma lo apreciara-.

El pequeño se girò ligeramente hacia dònde estaba-¿Quièn es Emma?-.

-La niña a la que le regalarè èste huevo-respondiò inocentemente la madre.

-¡No!- exclamò molesto Jack- Si no te lo vas a comer tu, no quiero que se lo des a nadie màs. Si no lo quieres, devuèlmelo- èl extendiò su brazo, mostrando su mano enrojecida.

-¿Què te pasò en la mano?- preguntò ella, ahora distraìda- Ve, traeme mi caja de galletas del cajòn de mi mesa de noche-.

Jack caminò desganado hacia allà, a diferencia del placer y la felicidad que solìan causarle las cajas de galletas, èsta no era buena en absoluto. En vez de contener lo que debìa, guardaba suplementos mèdicos como vendas, pomadas olorosas, lìquidos que quemaban la piel. Solo cosas horribles.

Cuando la trajo al cuarto, ella lo invitò a sentarse con ella en el sillòn. Gentilmente, con amor, limpiò no solo su mano sino ambas y sus rodillas raspadas. La madre sonriò tierna y orgullosamente al ver a su pequeño tratar de no quejarse de dolor.

-Muy bien, ya estàs listo. Lo resististe muy bien, mi pequeño hombrecito-ella empezò a guardar todo de vuelta en el contenedor.

-¿Me devolveràs mi huevo?-preguntò Jack tìmidamente.

-Pero cielo, dijiste que me lo darìas-respondiò ella fingiendo confusiòn.

-Pero _tù _dijiste que se lo darìas a una niña-.

-Claro que sì, cuando me lo coma Emma lo va a recibir-el tono de la mujer hacía parecer su ùltima frase como la màs obvia del mundo. Sonriò mentalmente al ver a su pequeño confundido, pero supo mantener la compostura- Cuando me coma el dulce, le llegarà a ella-.

-¿Còmo es eso posible?- dijo èl escèptico.

-Pues, es que ella està aquì- Mary señalò su vientre- Ella vive aquì, entonces todo lo que como le llega a Emma-.

-Espera, espera- Jack se enderezò- ¿Me estàs diciendo que tienes a una niña viviendo dentro de tì?- su madre asintiò- ¡Eso es imposible!-.

-Claro que no, si me sorprende que no lo sepas. Despuès de todo ella està aquì por tì-.

-¿Por mì? ¿Pero por què vive ahì dentro y no fuera? ¿Còmo se metiò ahì? ¿Algùn dìa piensa salir? ¿Lo sabe mi papà? ¡Dime!-.

-Està bien, està bien- se rindiò ella, mientras jalaba a su pequeño a que apoyara la cabeza contra su vientre- Vayamos paso por paso: Sì, tu papà sabe que ella està aquì. De hecho, los bebès (porque asì se les llama) se crean cuando papà y mamà se quieren tanto que deciden tener un nuevo hijo. Ellos tardan un tiempo en llegar, pero ella estarà aquì muy pronto-.

-¿Còmo llegarà?-.

-Bueno, yo empezarè a sentir….cosas en mi vientre. Cosas muy fuertes, entonces yo le dirè a tu papà o a tì, que vayan a buscar a la partera, la mujer que tiene la farmacia. Ella vendrà con todo lo necesario para que Emma nazca y sea un bebè feliz.

-¿Por què està ahì?-.

-Este es su hogar, aquì està càlida y segura, al igual que tu lo estuviste una vez. Nadie puede lastimarla y puede dormir aquì tranquila. Sin embargo, ellos deben salir cuando estèn listos, y Emma casi lo està-.

La joven mujer esperaba que eso pudiera calmar al niño, pero estaba muy equivocada. Èste se veìa màs triste que nunca, de hecho, ella podìa ver còmo las làgrimas empezaban a agolparse sobre sus pestañas. Se puso de pie, y empezò a marcharse, pero su madre lo retuvo tomàndolo de su mano.

-¿A dònde vas?-.

-A mi cuarto-respondiò èl, un enorme nudo impidièndole hablar màs fuerte. Jack no pudo contenerlas màs y las làgrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

-¿Què te pasa, mi niño? No llores, cielo- ella lo atrajo hacia sì, dejando que èl llorara en su pecho cualquier cosa que tuviera que llorar.

-Ahora todo tiene sentido. Ya sè por què quieren otra hija. Ya no me quieren- su voz se elevò un poco en la ùltima frase- Por eso hicieron otra bebè, por eso ya no juegas conmigo. Ninguno me quiere- ella quiso detenerlo pero èl siguiò hablando- Es porque me portò mal ¿no es asì? Quieren tener una niña bonita que sea muy buena y los haga felices-.

Mary elevò a Jack por los brazos, lo recostò junto a ella en el sofà, y colocò su pequeña cabeza castaña en su cuello, dejàndolo sollozar ahì. Ella le empezò a acariciar el cabello, sus gentiles dedos deslizándose entre los mechones suaves de color chocolate.

- Esàs equivocado-le susurrò al oìdo- No queremos reemplazarte. Jamàs lo harìamos. Sabemos que tienes tus defectos Jack, pero todos los tenemos, y te _amamos _ como eres. Cielo, eres mi bebè. Jamàs te cambiarìa-.

-¿Ni siquiera por un nuevo bebè?- preguntò èl, en murmullos.

-Ni por 100 bebès- le respondiò ella. Mientras lo acariciaba, empezò a arrullarlo, cantàndole en voz baja su canciòn de cuna favorita. Poco a poco Jack empezò a relajarse, sus sollozos empezaron a detenerse. El sueño parecìa vencer al niño, agotado por contener su dolor tanto tiempo. Necesitaba dejarlo salir, pensaba ella, es muy fuerte, pero no debe quedàrselo adentro.

Ambos se acomodaron en una mejor posiciòn, còmoda para àmbos. El rostro del niño estaba muy cerca del vientre de la mujer.

-Mamà, si no querìan reemplazarme ¿por què quieren un nuevo bebè?-.

-Cuando los padres tienen todavìa mucho amor que dar es bueno tener màs hijos, ademàs; querìamos que tuvieses a alguien con quièn jugar-.

-¿Emma jugarà conmigo?-.

-No al principio, pues cuando nazca serà muy pequeña y estarà indefensa. Pero cuando crezca, serà tu mejor compañera de juegos. Pero no solo eso, al ser _tu _hermanita, serà tu deber cuidarla y protegerla siempre-.

-¿Por què yo?-.

-Porque esa es una tarea muy importante, Jack. De hecho, no se le dà a cualquier hermano mayor, solo los mejores estàn calificados para eso. Y yo sè que seràs el mejor hermano mayor que ella pueda tener. Tiene mucha suerte-.

-Pero, entonces, ¿eso significa que ya no jugaràs conmigo?-.

-Me temo que no, al menos hasta que ella nazca. Veràs….mi panza estorba. Sì, tanta comida no me hizo bien- la mujer sonriò al oìr a su pequeño reìr- Pero cuando Emma lleguè, mi panza bajarà. Entonces podremos jugar màs, quizàs no tanto como antes, porque ambos tendremos que cuidarla. Y bien, ¿què te parece la idea? ¿Quieres tener a Emma?-.

Jack no contestò por un par de minutos, pero despuès un tìmido sì saliò de sus labios.

-Sin embargo, me hubiera gustado que me lo dijeran antes mami- dijo èl- Asì no me hubiera sentido tan solo-.

Ella rodeò con sus manos la cabeza castaña, acercàndola màs a su vientre.

-Lo siento, cielo. Pensamos que no era un buen momento para hablarlo-èl pequeño levantò la vista- Pero te prometo que de ahora en adelante, no tendrè màs secretos-.

Jack sonriò, y ambos se quedaron quietos, disfrutando del silencio y la càlida compañía del otro. Entonces, un movimiento sùbito los sorprendiò a ambos.

-¿Què fue eso?- preguntò confundido Overland.

-Ah, esa es Emma diciendo Hola-ella tomò una de las manos del niño y la colocò dònde se habìa sentido la patada- Entre màs se mueva, màs feliz està de verte-.

Jack acariciò, con miedo, el àrea donde su madre le habìa indicado, hasta que sintiò la confianza suficiente como para hacerlo con màs ànimo y cubriendo màs espacio. Con su alegrìa totalmente restablecida, ambos, madre e hijo se durmieron juntos frente al fuego, escuchando los làtidos del corazòn de la madre y el incesante movimiento de Emma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Jack, ven a jugar con nosotros!-exclamò Peter de nuevo con su irritante

voz nasal. El castaño estaba montado en una de las ramas màs altas del àrbol de manzanas de su tìa Rose, lo màs lejos posible de sus horribles hijos.

Sus padres lo habìan dejado con la ''venerable anciana'', como llamaba Jack a su tìa en secreto, debido al ya realmente cercano nacimiento de su hermana. No habìan podido explicarle claramente por què èl no podìa estar en su casa para recibirla, su madre simplemente le dijo que esa parte la entenderìa cuando fuese mayor.

Por lo que con una pequeña bolsa con un par de cambios de ropa, Overland caminò hasta el otro lado del pueblo para pasar un tiempo de calidad con su otro lado de la familia. Había llegado ahì un par de horas atràs, y solo en las alturas habìa encontrado refugio contra sus primos. Ademàs, contaba con la ventaja de que podrìa estar vigilando, pues cuando Emma hubiese llegado, su padre vendrìa por èl. Jack estaba impaciente por ver a su nueva hermanita.

Sin embargo, las horas pasaron, se hizo de noche y se vio forzado a entrar para cenar y degustar el exquisito hìgado encebollado de la tìa. Mientras se lo tragaba tratando de no masticarlo, trataba de pensar que todo ese sacrificio valdrìa la pena.

Despuès, a la hora de dormir; se recostò en el duro suelo de la habitaciòn de su tìa (pues de acuerdo a ella no tenìan espacio para èl) y cerrò sus ojos, llamando al sueño, urgièndole en llegar lo màs pronto posible; llamando a la mañana para que vinieran a sacarlo de allì.

En cuanto amaneciò, sintiò un brusco sacudir en su hombro, y una voz chillona que le decìa: ¡Levàntate, niño, levàntate! Jack abriò uno de sus ojos, y casi grita al ver la cara de recièn despertada de su tìa. Gracias al cielo, no tuvo que verla mucho tiempo, pues impaciente le anunciò que su padre habìa venido a recogerlo.

El pequeño se puso de pie ràpidamente y empezò a vestirse. Incluso su tìa lo ayudò a ponerse los zapatos màs ràpido, tan entusiasmada como èl por verlo fuera de su casa. En cuanto estuvo listo, Jack corriò al encuentro de su padre, quièn se veìa radiante de felicidad. Tomò a su hijo en brazos, y despuès de despedirse de la tìa, empezaron el camino de vuelta a su hogar.

Jack empezò a hacer preguntas, tratando de obtener informaciòn de como era su nueva hermanita; sin embargo, no pudo sacarle ni una palabra a su padre, quièn con una sonrisa burlona afirmaba que era una sorpresa. Irritado, el pequeño siguiò el camino en silencio, contando los segundos.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, una mujer bajita y regordeta salìa, con una gran maleta llena de cosas desconocidas que topaba con el marco de la la señora dueña de la farmacia, la que le habìa mencionado su madre. Una vez fuera, felicitò al nuevo padre y hermano y empezò su camino. John decidiò acompañarla, para darle las gracias y ayudarla con ese gran peso que cargaba.

Antes de partir, le dijo a Jack que su madre se encontraba en su cuarto y que pasara a verla. Al darse la vuelta, el padre sonriò, era lo mejor, sabìa que ellos necesitaban tener ese momento madre e hijo solos.

El castaño tragò con dificultad, de repente asustado de entrar a su propia casa. Las dudas lo embargaban, ¿què tal si nada era còmo èl se lo habìa imaginado? Jack sacudiò la cabeza, mandando esos pensamientos a volar, no podìa dar marcha atràs ahora, su hermana menor estaba ahì; a un par de metros de èl, lo estaba esperando.

Respirò profundamente, se armò de valor y entrò. Al cerrar la puerta tras de sì, escuchò a su querida madre preguntar en voz alta: ¿John eres tù? Èl quiso responder, pero no pudo encontrar su voz. Caminò por el pasillo que estaba seguido de la puerta de entrada y despuès se dirigiò a las habitaciones que estaban màs atràs, pasando la sala y la cocina.

Se puso frente a la puerta de madera, que tenìa tallados unos bellìsimos diseños de àrboles y flores y girò la manilla. Empujò suavemente, tratando de no hacer ruido alguno, y viò a su madre, recostada en la cama. Su cabello estaba ligeramente desordenado, y tenìa su bello rostro cubierto de sudor, pero fuera de eso; estaba literalmente radiante de felicidad. Con un gentil movimiento de la mano, invitò a su hijo a entrar.

Èste, asì lo hizo, despuès de cerrar la puerta tras de sì. Èl podìa observar un bulto que tenìa ella entre sus brazos, pero debido a las mantas que cubrìan a ambas, el bulto no parecìa tener forma màs que de un frijol enorme.

La mujer, se enderezò gentilmente, y ayudò con su ùnica mano libre a Jack para que se pudiera subir a la cama. El pequeño se sentò a sus pies, expectante.

-¿Listo?-preguntò ella, quièn estaba màs emocionada que èl.

-E-eso creo-respondiò con voz fràgil.

-Estaràs bien, cielo. Lo haràs perfectamente- lo motivò con voz dulce, mientras suavemente destapaba el bulto misterioso, retirando una delgada manta de color blanco. Debajo de ella, apareciò una cabeza, pequeña y sin pelo. Jack se inclinò hacia adelante para observar mejor.

Su madre le acercò la niña màs, para que pudiera verla completa; entonces Jack supo que tenìa razòn. No era de ninguna manera lo que èl esperaba. La niña….¡estaba calva! Era muy pequeña y tenìa los ojos cerrados. Parecìa un pequeño mono de los libros de animales de su papà.

-Es muy bonita, ¿verdad?-.

-Eso creo-respondiò confundido Jack- No parece una niña-.

-Eso es temporal, es que le falta crecer- explicò la madre con paciencia. Despuès pareciò dudar un segundo antes de preguntar- ¿Quieres cargarla?-.

- ¿Puedo?- su madre asintiò- Està bien.

Mary le diò a Jack una almohada, la acomodò sobre sus piernas cruzadas y después, depositò a la recièn nacida en ella. Emma se removiò inquieta, al notar el súbito cambio de brazos, y empezò a llorar por un segundo, pero al verse còmoda, càlida y segura, pronto dejò de hacerlo.

Era raro para el niño, sentir el peso de la cabecita de la niña sobre su brazo, su cuerpo entero càlido contra èl. Una necesidad empezò a nacer desde su interior, y despuès de sacar uno de sus brazos de debajo del cuerpo de la niña, la rodeò con èl, abrazàdola. Jack supuso que le habìa gustado el gesto, pues no habìa llorado como en momentos antes.

Una de las manitas de la niña se agitò bruscamente, rozando la cara de su hermano mayor. èste, tomò su mano, diminuta comparada con la de èl, y dejò que ella rodeara su dedo índice con su puño. Se veìa tan tranquila y en paz, que Jack no podìa evitar sentirse igual.

La madre sonriò, viendo a los nuevos hermanos juntos y felices. Quizàs era muy pronto para decirlo, pero ella estaba segura de que Jack serìa un estupendo hermano mayor. Podìa sentirlo, èl la protegerìa de todo y de todos, serìa de esos hermanos que preferirìan dar su vida antes dejar que algo que malo le pasara.

Mientras la mujer vagaba en sus reflexiones, un solo pensamiento rondaba la mente del pequeño: Ella es mi hermana menor. Ella es mìa, yo la cuidarè. Al igual que cuidarè de mi mamà. Ambas son mìas y yo las protegerè siempre. _Ambas son mìas._


End file.
